


White Skies and Red Ribbons

by writer_person



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, EreRi- freeform, Fluff, Levimas, M/M, Mentions/Implements of Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_person/pseuds/writer_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your lips, your tongue and face are cold and precious, let me warm you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Skies and Red Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Merry Levimas~ (I" just had to post for Christmas so yeah c: )

"You look like you're freezing."

Levi turns his neck slightly to the side, before nodding, rubbing his hands together and bringing them to his face. "Yeah.. I hate the cold.. fuck winter."

Eren tilts his to the side, flashing a smile to Levi, even though he won't see. The shuffling of his feet halts, grabbing the attention of the latter for point five of a second. He grabs the other's arm, and twirls him onto his grasp, smiling even broader. 

"What?" Levi huffs out, yet not trying to move in the least.

Eren just smiles at him, hugging him closer into his coat, "Nothing.. I just hate to see you so cold.. is all." Eren looks around their place in the plaza, before noticing the ground is being littered white.

"Hey love.. it's snowing."

"Snow?" Levi huffs, "God, great... Now take me home, it's only going to get colder.." 

Small puffs of white land into their hair, and Levi just bunches his face more into Eren's sweater. 

Silent. Serene and rare to sight. Or to them. 

It was lovely, making Eren never want to go home, even if at this point they would be buried by edible styrofoam.

"Eren. Home."

"Okay, okay."

♡ Merry christmas ♡ 

The birds still sung their little songs and the children still played about, showing their new toys to one other and laughing and running a mess.

The day was special, sacred to most, enjoyable and maybe not so much.

Stepping up the three small steps to Levi's home placed a difference in Eren's mind at that moment, and he grabbed Levi's hand right before he was able to go inside.

"What-"

"I forgot to give you your gift!" Eren exclaims, "Give me one sec don't move!" Eren then scurries back down the steps, and short jogs to his car, opening the door wildly and literally diving inside. 

Levi watches from the distance as Eren hits his head on the roof removing himself, and a medium sized present from his little vehicle. He then paces his movement with steady grey irises until the other is smack infront of him again. 

"Eren it is so co-"

"I know, I know. Just open it. Then I'll let you go inside."

Levi sighs, the removes the box from Eren's hold much to the other's delight. He lifts the box up slightly, wondering as to it was so light. 

Upon removing the red ribbon and discarding of the green wrap is a smooth, shiny white box. Eren removes the lid, and it's something red that looks really fuzzy. 

Eren throws the lid down, and takes out the red, fuzzy material. When holding it was stretched out and longer then he thought. Levi quirks a brow.

"You.. got me a scarf?"

Eren nods, then looks to the side a bit sheepish. "Yeah.." He flashes it out, the gradually lays it around Levi's neck, before folding it tucking it warmly around his neck.

Levi sets the box down, the kicks the paper and bow to the side, before giving Eren a small hug. "Thanks."

Eren blinks, then smiles and hugs Levi even tighter. "Welcome.." He buries his face into Levi's, soft and silky charcoal coloured locks. "Sorry it's small... I.. wanted to buy you a ring but I can't really afford that right now no matter how much I told myself I could." Eren says, his toned hushed with each word.

Levi nods, but as the words play back in his mind it only takes seconds before he understands what Eren was implying. 

"Eren-"

"Happy birthday, Levi." Eren says muffled. He pulls out smiling before bending down and pecking his cold lips. 

Levi stares at him for a second, before shaking his head and letting a slip of a smile crack out. He tips on the edge of his shoes, placing his arms at Eren's sides and pecking his lips back. "Merry christmas, Eren."

It takes fifty muscles to smile and twelve muscles to frown.

But only two muscles, one heart pressed against another, to fall in love.


End file.
